There is known a thermoplastic elastomer composition superior in balance between air barrier property and flexibility comprising a specific thermoplastic resin matrix in which a specific rubber elastomer ingredient is dispersed as a discontinuous phase. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-259741.
Further, it is also known that by having a melt viscosity (ηm) of a thermoplastic resin ingredient and a melt viscosity (ηd) of a rubber elastomer ingredient in the thermoplastic elastomer composition and a difference in the solubility parameters of the elastomer ingredient and thermoplastic resin ingredient (ΔSP) satisfy a specific relationship, a high elastomer ingredient ratio is achieved and thereby a thermoplastic elastomer composition much richer in flexibility and superior in gas barrier property is obtained and further a pneumatic tire using the same as a gas barrier layer. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-25375.
Further, there is also known a thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising a thermoplastic elastomer having a thermoplastic resin as a matrix and a rubber composition as a dispersed phase in which a barrier resin composition having a phase structure dispersed in a flat shape is introduced so that the gas barrier property is greatly improved and flexibility, oil resistance, cold resistance, and heat resistance are given. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-114840.
Further, there is also known a thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising an aliphatic polyamide resin modified by a layered silicate into which an acid anhydride modified ethylene-based modifying polymer is blended. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-160024.